Rockleesmile
|aliases = Rockleesmile, GOLDMAN|youtube = RockLeeSmile|twitch = RockLeeSmile|twitter = RockLeeSmile}}Nick Reineke, '''or '''Rockleesmile is a Youtuber/Twitch streamer, and was the main co-host of the Northernlion Live Super Show. Biography and General Info Nick was born in New York, 1985. Nick founded his YouTube channel on the 7th of August, 2006 and posted his first video in 2010. He started to do Indie Impressions in 2012, quick 10-30 minute videos where he reviews unknown indie games to make viewers aware of them, he did 1000+ episodes of them and stopped in 2015. Currently he focuses on Twitch, where he streams various games as well as the NLSS. NLSS Nick made some levels in Super Meat Boy, which Northernlion made a video on in 2011, they met from there and Nick first appeared in the 3rd NLSS (February 28th, 2013) he's been a co-host ever since. Nick is mostly the most grounded in reality of the group, but can become really strange when his room is very hot. Memes Memes specific to Nick (feel free to add more if you think things are missing, include source if possible) JELLIES 4 NEK - on (Date) Nick's room go too hot and had no air conditioning, which caused his stream to get progressively more and more strange, with Nick putting moving jelly gifs on the screen. Grounded in reality and full of real world problems / Pokémon Apex - Nick be streamed himself playing Pokémon Apex, an edgy fan made game Goldman - A couple of hot N-Words... - This one's gonna need a bit of explaining, earlier in this NLSS (July 12, 2018), NL said how he sometimes tries to go to Nick's subreddit (https://www.reddit.com/r/rockleesmile), but it doesn't autocomplete so he goes to https://www.reddit.com/r/rocklee (the Naruto character), a couple of the titles there had the N-word in them, so when Nick was pimping his channel it lead to this incredible clip be happy lil nek - Comes from this wholesome picture of Nick, the only thing that unifies chat. Trivia * Saw a nice golden outfit once on some internet store, wanted to buy it. Viewers donated money. He bought it and showed it off on stream. It's now an alternate persona of him called GOLDMAN * Likes very niche indie games. * His name is a reference to a character in Naruto, Rock Lee * Has a girlfriend in Ireland, named Lin Series with NL If you like Nick and you like NL, here are the series where they collaborate outside the NLSS. The series will go from newest to oldest. The number next to the picture may not be how many episodes the series has in total, but how many episodes both Nick and Ryan have been on. 2018 * (2 Episodes) Super Mega Baseball 2 Tournament of Shame. This series features Ryan, Nick, MALF, Rob, Dan, and Baer. They play each other in Heat 1 and the Semi-Finals. NL View Nick View 2017 * (6 Episodes) Ultimate Chicken Horse Season 2. Ultimate Chicken Horse is a multiplayer competitive platform game. This series features Ryan, Nick, Rob, and Austin. NL View Nick View * (3 Episodes) Ball 3D is a bad game...This series features Ryan, Nick, Baer, Dan, Austin, and Sinvicta. NL ViewNick View * (2 Episodes) For Honor Tournament of Shame. For Honor is a melee action game, this series features Ryan, Nick, Baer, Dan, Rob, and Mathas. They play against each other in the 1st episode and in the semi-finals. NL View Nick View * (42 Episodes) Factorio Season 1 and 2. Factorio is a game in which you build and maintain factories. This series features Ryan, Nick, Rob, Baer, MALF and Austin. NL View Nick View 2016 * (13 Episodes) Astroneer is a sci-fi exploration and adventure game set on another planet. This series features Ryan, Nick, Baer and Rob. NL View Nick View * (4 Episodes) Blade Ballet Tournament of Shame. Blade Ballet is a multiplayer robot battle game. This series features Ryan, Nick, Dan, Rob, Baer, and Mathas. NL View Nick View * (84 Episodes) Ultimate Chicken Horse Season 1. This series features Ryan, Nick, Rob, and Austin. Considered one of the best collaboration series of the NLSS Crew. Nick View NL View * (2 Episodes) Deceit is a multiplayer horror game. This series features Ryan, Nick, Dan, Baer, Rob and Mathas. NL View Nick View * (9 Episodes) Rocket League is a vehicular soccer game. The Rocket League Rumble game mode introduced randomized power ups. This series features Ryan, Nick, Baer, Austin, Rob, MALF, and Sinvicta. NL View Nick View * (5 Episodes) London 2012 is the official Olympic game of the 2012 Summer Olympics in London. This series features Ryan, Nick, Dan, Baer, Austin. NL View Nick View * (3 Episodes) WWE 2K16 Tournament of Shame. WWE 2K16 is a professional wrestling game. This series features Ryan, Nick, Dan, Baer, Rob, and Mathas. Ryan and Nick play against each other in Episode 1, 3, and 7. NL View Nick View * (3 Episodes) Videoball Tournament of Shame. Videoball is a minimalist sports game. This series features Ryan, Nick, Baer, and Dan. NL View Nick View * (24 Episodes) Dead by Deadlight is an asymmetric survival horror online multiplayer game. This series features Ryan, Nick, Mathas, Sinvicta, Rob, Austin, and Dan. NL View Nick View * (10 Episodes) Overwatch Tournament of Shame. Overwatch is a team-based multiplayer first-person shooter game. This series features Ryan, Nick, Baer, Dan, and Rob. NL View Nick View * (5 Episodes) ShellShock Live Tournament of Shame. ShellShock Live is a strategic online multiplayer artillery game. This series features Ryan, Nick, Baer, Dan, Rob. and Mathas. Nick plays against Ryan in every Episode but 2 and 4. NL View Nick View * (2 Episodes) Golf With Friends Tournament of Shame. Golf With Friends is a multiplayer mini-golf game. This series features Ryan, Nick, MALF, Dan, Baer, and Rob. Episode 2 and Episode 6 feature both Ryan and Nick. NL View Nick View 2015 * (6 Episodes) Rainbow 6 Siege Season 1. Rainbow 6 Siege is a tactical shooter game. This series features Ryan, Nick, Baer, and Mathas NL View * (17 Episodes) Rocket League. This series features Ryan, Nick, Baer, Mathas, and Rob. Nick is present in Multiplayer Scrimmage Ep. 1-7, Online vs Randoms, 3v3 Matchmaking Ep. 2-7, Ranked Standard Ep. 1-2. * (3 Episodes) Duck Game Tournament of Shame. Duck Game is a competitive duck shooter game. This series features Ryan, Nick, Baer, Rob, Dan, and Mathas. Nick and Ryan are both in the last 3 episodes. NL View Nick View * (5 Episodes) Move or Die Tournament of Shame, the game is pretty self-explanatory. This series features Ryan, Nick, Baer, Dan, Rob, and Mathas. Nick is present in Episodes 2-5. NL View Nick View * (2 Episodes) Goofball Goals Tournament of Shame. Goofball Goals is a silly soccer game with bad controls. This series features Ryan, Nick, Baer, Dan, Rob, and Mathas. They play against each other in episode 5 and the finals. NL View Nick View * (134 Episodes) The Roundtable Podcast is a podcast that discusses gaming news and reviews on games, this series features Ryan, Nick, Baer, Mathas, and guests occasionally. 2014 * (3 Episodes) Evolve is a first-person shooter monster game. This series feature Ryan, Nick, Dan, Mathas and Kate. NL View Nick View * (20 Episodes, Unfinished) Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel is an action role-playing first-person shooter game. This series features Ryan and Nick. NL View Nick View 2013 * (6 Episodes) Splinter Cell: Blacklist is an action-adventure stealth game. This series features Ryan, Nick, Josh, and Ohm. Ohm View And of course, there are quite a bit of one off videos with them. Nick's Channel Icon.jpg|Nick's Channel Icon Screen Shot 2018-05-23 at 8.39.29 PM.png|Nick's square in Overlay 1 rockleesmile.png|Nick's square on overlay 2 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:People